Decisions
by lifedream101
Summary: Leia makes a decision that could change her life... AU during last scenes of ESB and goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't stand it. His eyes held a look of desperation she'd never dreamed she'd see. Never wanted to, either.

Han Solo was being lead to his fate, sealed in Carbonite, betrayed by his trusted friend. Sick feelings of fear swam in Leia's stomach as she watched him walk to his possible death. Han Solo, her… _what was he anyways, _her… her…

"I love you!"

That was it, she realized, her love. He was her love.

"I know."

She stood, watching the whole thing as if it were in slow motion. And that is when she made a decision. Leia had never been one for rash decisions, always planning carefully even when imprisoned on the Death Star she had a back-up plan with R2 safely delivering her information. However, in the epiphany of love, people can do strange things. That is why Leia Organa decided to tear away from Chewie, and run into the arms of her love. A loud hiss erupted around them as she locked lips and descended into an encasing of Carbonite. When they were removed, the block held a form of the two, wrapped in each other's arms, and frozen in a passionate kiss.

"Damn! I can't take this to Jabba. We need to re-do the freezing.." Bounty hunter Boba Fett grumbled aloud.

"No time, take it or leave it Fett, I have a bigger prize to find" Darth Vader, feared leader of the Empire, was off to find Luke in a plot to turn him to the Dark Side. "Think of it as a two for one deal" he said over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room.

Chewie growled and glared at Lando. Calrissian's eyes held deep remorse.

"I'm sorry, and I swear I'll help you rescue them… I had no choice!"

Chewie growled his response, and lumbered off to the docking bay to try and head Boba off before he set flight for Tatooine. However, he was seconds too late, and so Leia and Han were on a course for Jabba's Palace, and who knows what hellish experiences lay ahead for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Han and Leia tumbled into a heap as they were set free from their Carbon encasing. They both shook from the effects of the hibernation, their eyes hazy and their bodies drenched in a cold sweat.

"Leia?"

"I'm here." She curled herself into a tight ball to try and stop the shaking. In all her years of strength, she had never felt this frightened. She wondered briefly if it was because of the situation, or because she had exposed her love for Solo.

"Leia, follow my voice to me, we need to stay together to keep hypothermia from setting in. It's too cold and damp in here, wherever here is."

Leia regained some composure and snapped back, "Psh, you'll do anything for some female contact, won't you flyboy."

Han chuckled, "Fine Princess, stay in your little corner, its not like I forced you along, you chose to come on this little vacation with me." _Why did you do what you did?_ He silently wondered, but was too cocky to ask. He'd rather assume than to hear a rejection.

"Han?"

"Yea?"

"I'm scared."

He felt her hand reach for his arm. Apparently she'd made her way over to him, and now gripped for dear life onto his body. He felt her tears, warm and heavy, upon his chest as she lay her head down. His trembling began again, but for a different reason entirely. He loved this woman, he realized, and would give his life for hers. But he didn't know what he could do for her in this prison, and he feared for her life.

"Don't be!" He said with such ferocity that she jolted for a second. "Jabba knows fear, lives on it. He sees fear, he sees weakness. He keeps the strong girls around, and that's our only fighting chance of getting you out of here in one piece. The weak girls… I've seen what he does with them. Or he might send you with Boba as a bonus for his work. That coward would do anything to a woman. I'd…I'd.. If he were to do anything to you.." His voice trembled with anger and fear.

"Han…"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a shadow was cast upon them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Leia fought to adjust her eyesight, blurry but returning. She could make out the silhouette of Boba Fett standing above her. She let out a yelp of surprise as he forcefully grabbed her upper arm.

"Hey, what's going on? Let her go!" Han stumbled to his feet, taking a valiant swing but only hitting air. _Damned eyes! Focus!_ He couldn't see what was happening but what he heard next chilled him to the bone.

"I've come for my bonus here Solo, she's my…. treat" Millions of thoughts raced through Han's mind - horrible thoughts of the disgusting stories he'd heard about bounty hunters and their "reward" women. Hell if he'd let that happen to Leia. Han lunged with a cry of rage, but Boba was quick and dodged aside. Han faltered for a moment, his strength low. Seeing his chance, Boba shoved Han down with his boot. He slid and hit the wall. When he tried to get up again, they were gone. He was alone, and felt more helpless than ever before. He'd failed her.

* * *

Large gloved hands gripped Leia's upper arm as she struggled against her captor. She was led past Jabba's entertainment lair, images of women being degraded and used as play things or for mere "eye candy" flew by as she walked on. What would she be made to do? She shuddered at the thoughts. Her fate seemed uncertain, but it wasn't looking good.

"And where exactly do you think are you taking me?" she questioned, with as much courage and authority she could muster. Surprisingly she sounded her usual assured self. Many years of practice paid off. Boba just turned his head, stared at her for a moment, and then quickened his pace. Soon they were at the docking bay, and she spotted a ship she assumed to be his.

_Pile of junk, worse than the Millenium Falcon seemed to me at first. _The passing thought sent a pang of hurt through her stomach. Han. He was still trapped there, who knew his fate. He would be terminated for sure. She cursed the entire situation. If only she hadn't acted on a whim, she would be safe with every one else, and in a much better position to save Han.

She was led up into the ship and strapped into the passenger seat of the small ship. As Boba prepared to take off, Leia squeezed her eyes shut with much fear clouding her mind.

**_Reviews PLEASE:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Han had never felt so alone in his life. Before, when they were put in the cell, a thought had crossed his mind. _I am going to die._ Strangely enough, he wasn't afraid. Him, Han Solo, for once wasn't looking out for himself. The next thought that crossed his mind was the one that had sent the fear to his heart, the one that currently plagued him. _Leia could die!_

Now, sitting in the dank prison, he felt a sudden surge of energy flow through his body. He would save her, he had to. He wasn't ready to live life without her. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready.

About ten minutes after take-off, Leia opened her eyes and glanced to her left. The cold hard mask of her captor stared blankly ahead. Slowly she mustered up the courage to speak.

"I demand to know where we are going." She winced at her choice of words. There was no way she was going to be spared any cruel treatment the way she acted. Carefully she chose her next comment. "What I mean is, I'd like to know where you are taking me."

Boba turned his head, but just stared at her. Leia couldn't quite tell from his face, because of the mask, but she felt revulsion at his stare. It was full of hunger, and savagery. She shuddered, but decided she could use this to her ability. She resolved to change her attitude to win Boba over. She shifted in her seat and seductively crossed her legs.

"Fine, I guess it will just be a surprise," she said in a playful tone. He just turned his stare back to the stars ahead. Slowly the ship dipped as they descended into Naboo. Sensations she had never felt caressed her mind, feelings of nostalgia forming out of nowhere. She'd never been to Naboo, _Have I? _She raked her mind, but soon was interrupted by the woosh of the ship's door opening. Boba grabbed her by the upper arm again, and led her to a woman standing at the docking bay.

"Hello, m'lady, I am here to serve you. We are delighted to have you as our guest. Mr. Fett, where would you like me to take your fiancé?"

_Huh? FIANCE? _


	5. Chapter 5

Leia felt like a princess once again. Her long silky hair had been braided and twisted every which way into a beautiful style she only dreamed of in the past years. She had missed Alderaan and its comforts much more than she had let herself believe. Now, even with the nagging feeling of Han's danger and her impending forced matrimony, she couldn't help but enjoy the pampering.

Her handmaiden was a cute young girl named Naime. Leia wondered how she got mixed up working for a bounty hunter. A pretty wealthy bounty hunter apparently, as his palace-like estate was stunningly beautiful and large.

"So, um, what do you know about this wedding?" Leia inquired.

Naime stared to the ground. "Nothing more than I'm allowed to, but I know you are the third this year, but by far the nicest."

"Third? You mean he has two other wives?"

"Had…" said Naime cautiously, and something in her tone told Leia that the marriages didn't end in divorce. _Til death do us part…_

* * *

_"HAN SOLO! You are a tough smuggler to find. You must know you could never hide from me, boy."_

"Jabba, I was on my way back to pay you. I swear! I have the money, just let me contact my shipmate and I'll easily pay you double!"

_"Fool, I no longer care about the money. You are disloyal and low, even for a smuggler. You need to be treated like the slime you are."_

"Don't throw a great deal like this away Jabba. You've always been smart, a profit like this is worth much more than just killing me off."

_"Not kill, sell.. I have found a suitable home for you, Solo. Sold you as a slave to an Imperial soldier… apparently you're worth more than they realized when you were turned over to Boba. Worth quite a bit, and now I have more credits AND the satisfaction of knowing you will be treated like dirt for the rest of your life." _And with one last laugh, Han was carted off to the docking bay, where an Imperial Storm trooper waited. Han, while still fearing for Leia, only had one thought as he was pushed into the ship. _A little short to be a Storm trooper… _

* * *

A young woman, maybe 20 years old, walked along a lush field of flowers in Naboo. She was breathtaking, beautiful, and had a warm smile. Her laugh was musical, and reached her eyes- sparkling and deep. A boy came up behind her, laughing as well. He wrapped his arms around her, and their love was felt by all around them. But her smile began to fade, and the sparkle turned to tears. A sudden wailing could be heard, and then silence. Silence, followed by a familiar forced breathing sound- terrifyingly familiar. 

Leia woke with a start. The images fresh in her mind were so real she felt like it was less of a dream, more of a vision. This place, it felt so familiar. Some moments she felt like it was home, others like it held painful secrets. She felt a stab of longing for Han, for his strong arms. She wanted to feel safe, loved, warm. She even missed the bickering they constantly engaged in. She couldn't marry this man, she could only imagine being Mrs. Leia Organa-Solo. Nothing else would do.

**Sorry for the wait everyone, writers block... ya know how it is. REVIEWS are great as always, especially if you dont or do like the direction the story is going. I write to please... any suggestions are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Han Solo was halfway between giddy and down right sick. On one hand, he suspected his "captor" was someone familiar, yet he didn't want to test this theory unless he was sure. Suspicious eyes darted towards the Storm trooper pilot. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Ok, how long are you gonna keep this charade up, kid?" he practically exploded.

The Storm trooper turned his head to Han, staring through the emotionless mask. The silence was piercing.

_Oh. Shit._ Ok, so maybe he was wrong… But just then, Luke exploded with laughter, and removed the helmet.

"You should have seen your face! It was worth every second!" The farm boy grin spread across his face, and Han wanted to wipe it off with his fist.

"Nice kid, not that I'm ungrateful for the rescue, but what about Leia?" The princess' well being had not left his mind for a second.

"She's on Naboo, I talked with a barkeep in Jabba's palace. Apparently it's the big news, she is going to be the new Countess of the Fett estate or something like that."

What? Han shook his head slightly, "Countess? That means she's marrying this guy, right?"

"Uh, I guess so. I'm assuming not by choice, she does love you, you know. I felt it. The Force responds strongly to feelings like hers.. and yours."

Han cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Well then, I guess it's a rescue mission we're headed for."

"What's new…"

Boba Fett sat quietly in his bedroom. With his helmet removed, he was actually a very handsome man. Dark mocha skin, ink black hair, deep brown eyes- he was the picture of rugged exotic appearance. Not many saw him without his suit (only Naime), the one his father had constructed years ago, the one he died in. Since that horrible day, Boba's temper was less than short, and easily exploded.

Boba's emotions were a constant rollercoaster, one minute his mind was pure anger and hatred, the next he was filled with the desire to love and be loved. It was the moments of hatred, though, that prevented him from holding on to love. Two wives and two explosions of anger later, and he was still alone. Naime, his handmaiden, was the only women who remained in his life. A good friend, and good servent, she truly gave him a feeling of security he had never had. His fear of harming her was the only thing standing in the way of him asking for her love in return.

And so, he continued his quest for another wife. His new gift seemed fiery, easily excitable. He could already feel a conflict of interest in his heart. He almost knew for certain this marriage couldn't end well, and yet he continued on with the plans. At least he'd have love for a little while.


End file.
